This invention relates to novel 1-alkyl-4-benzoyl-5-hydroxypyrazole compounds and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
A number of 1-alkyl-4-benzoyl-5-hydroxypyrazole compounds and their herbicidal utility have been disclosed in the art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,481, 4,063,925, 4,643,757, 4,744,815, 4,885,022, 4,948,887, RE34,779, RE34,408, RE34,423, and PCT Application WO 96/26206, published Aug. 29, 1996. The compounds disclosed in these documents possess a variety of substituents on the benzoyl moiety. While herbicidal activity is present in these prior art compounds, it would be highly desirable to discover related compounds that are more active as herbicides, control a broader spectrum of undesirable vegetation, are more selective to major crops, have a more desirable environmental profile, or have a more desirable toxicological profile.